Los secretos de Remus Lupin
by lorenina
Summary: Premerodeadores: 2ºcurso de Hogwarts y tenemos a un Remus Lupin confuso con sus sentmientos, su pequeño problema peludo, sus amigos y una chica de Slytherin. Terminada. Precuela de tu perdición.
1. Chapter 1

_Después de mucho tiempo, retoques y quebraderos de cabeza, llega la precuela de "Tu perdición" en donde explico el porqué de la extraña química entre Bellatrix y Remus, diferentes personajes desde mi punto de vista y demás._

_Atención: Empecé a escribir este fic antes de leer "Deathly Hallows" así que habrá cosas que no concuerden con el séptimo libro, por lo tanto, esta historia NO tiene SPOILERS. Además, como no me sé muy bien en la época de merodeadores quién estaba y quién no en Hogwarts, también encontraréis incoherencias de ese tipo. En fin, ¿licencia de escritora de fanfictions?. Espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente._

_Se me olvidaba decir: dedicado a Joanne Distte quien me hico preguntas muy interesantes sobre "Tu Perdición" y en las que aquí intento darle respuesta. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes y te guste!!_

_Besos_

_Pd- Me salió mucho más largo de lo que pretendía, así que lo pondré a trozos, je, je, je. _

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Hogwarts, hogar de las leyendas, de las lecciones de magia, de los buenos, de los malos, de los simpáticos. Hogwarts, hogar de los magos y brujas, hogar de cientos de adolescentes que aprenden y progresan. Hogar de hormonas, hogar de conflictos y pasiones. Hogwarts, hogar de vidas enteras.

En su inmenso castillo, custodio de los más diferentes secretos y las historias más aterradoras o maravillosas, los estudiantes comían, dormían y asistían a clase. Después, podían explorar las inmediaciones, los terrenos, sin traspasar nunca los límites establecidos.

Y como otras tantas veces, los cuatro jóvenes se tumbaron en la hierba a la sombra del sauce, que llorando sus hojas, los protegía del sol fuerte del recién llegado verano. El único de los cuatro que tenía un libro entre las manos, era el que estaba más silencioso y apartado. Los demás, estaban libres de preocupación por los exámenes. Los dos morenos del grupo, se reían, hablando de Quidditch, mientras el bajito los observaba, alternativamente, como si fuese un partido de tenis.

- Vamos, Remus- le animó James.- Deja los libros de una vez y diviértete un poco.

Remus simplemente sonrió de medio lado. No, no quería dejar los libros, llegaban los exámenes finales y él no tenía tanta facilidad como Sirius o James para los estudios. Tenía que invertir más horas, sobre todo porque durante el último trimestre no había estado estudiando todo lo que debía haber estado.

Suspiró profundamente y comenzó de nuevo a leer la página en la que estaba, ya que todas las palabras se le antojaron extrañas y no encontraba ningún pensamiento coherente en ellas. Necesitaba concentrarse, estaba en segundo, y si terminaba mal el curso, lo más probable era que fuera arrastrando su deficiencia académica y terminase mal. Tal y como les había dicho el profesor de Pociones.

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente y su vista se desvió a sus tres amigos. Tres maravillosos amigos, que no se merecía. Los tres eran sinceros, eran amables, eran sociables… él simplemente un miserable que engañaba y les mentía. James era el líder, simpático por naturaleza con cierta tendencia a las locuras. Sirius, su mejor amigo, quien le seguía a todas partes proponiéndole, aún si se podía, cuestiones más locas y peligrosas para hacer en grupo. Y finalmente, el pequeño y amable Peter, que les seguía y les admiraba.

Enfadado consigo mismo, se levantó y dijo.

- Me voy a la biblioteca, lo siento- declaró.

James, Sirius y Peter detuvieron su conversación sobre chicas al instante para volverse a verle.

- Pero si te has pasado todo el rato en la biblioteca…

Pero su amigo se encogió de hombros y se alejó, dejando a los tres continuar su conversación en la que Sirius era el protagonista, diciéndoles cómo había besado a una chica. Sirius era bastante atractivo y en ocasiones parecía bastante maduro, pero aquella máscara caía cuando volvía junto a sus amigos a contar sus aventuras.

- ¿Y qué tal fue?- preguntó Peter, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sirius volvió a describir el roce de ambos labios como si fuese una hazaña inigualable, como si, solo por eso, dejara de ser un niño de segundo y pasara a una calificación más adulta, como un mayor de segundo.

- ¿Y tú qué, James, has besado también a una chica?

El joven giró la cabeza para evitar las miradas inquisidoras, y sin querer, se posaron sobre una pelirroja, que también iba a su casa. Al igual que Remus, se pasaba la vida en la biblioteca, pero ella era más guapa, más lista, y sobre todo, era del otro sexo, cuestión que comenzaba a interesarle bastante.

- Bueno, yo…- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono bermellón profundo, haciendo que, casi al instante, Sirius sintiera un deseo casi irrefrenable de tomarle el pelo.

- Oh… no se atreve…- se mofó.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Mientras, dentro del castillo, el joven Remus Lupin caminaba sin rumbo por los fríos pasillos, mientras sujetaba el volumen entre sus dedos. Maldecía por lo bajo el día en el que un pobre infeliz le había mordido, y convirtiendo su vida en un suplicio, en un ser menos que humano pero algo más que una bestia.

Aguardaba con terror las noches de luna llena, y mientras sus transformaciones eran dolorosas, más dolor sentía al tener que mentir a sus amigos, que cada mes, arrugaban el entrecejo, intercambiaban miradas y sentía como paulatinamente, se alejaba de ellos, como si una barrera invisible se alzara entre ellos. Una barrera que Remus deseaba romper con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabiendo que, si lo hacía, la catástrofe se cerniría sobre ellos.

- Eso te pasa por querer tener amigos, Remus Lupin- murmuró.

Suspiró y se molestó por ello. Llevaba todo el día así, con esa depresión. Necesitaba cambiar de aires, pero si iba con sus amigos se sentía mal por no poder contarles lo que le ocurría, pues le había dicho a Dumbledore que lo mantendría en silencio, por el bien del resto del alumnado.

Si iba a la biblioteca, se sentía mal porque llevaba mucho retraso y lo que tenía que estudiar le abrumaba, además, allí había alguien a quien no quería ver. Finalmente, hizo un esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia allí, arrastrando casi literalmente los pies.

- ¡Hola, Remus!- saludó alguien, alegremente por detrás. La voz femenina venía acompañada de una chica joven, de doce años, su misma edad. Tenía dos trenzas hechas en el pelo adornadas con dos cintas rojas y la cara redonda y llena de pecas. Era alegre y simpática, y aunque pareciese inofensiva, Remus la había visto ejecutando algunos buenos hechizos que habían dejado bastante impresionado al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Por lo demás, eran iguales. Aún pensaban como niños, pero comenzaban a desarrollarse. No habían hablado nunca de los cambios que se producían en ellos, pero Remus tenía la certeza de que si tenía que hablar con alguien de eso, sería con ella. Con Sirius le daba vergüenza, pues parecía saberlo ya todo, además… ¡había besado a una chica! Y no era un beso cualquiera, no, había sido en los labios. Si hablaba con James, seguramente, se lo diría a Sirius y Peter no sabía más que él, así que Alice era la candidata perfecta para intercambiar esos pensamientos y dudas.

- Hola, Alice- sonrió Remus. Ella era otra de sus amigos, a la que, por supuesto, tampoco le había dicho nada. Pero era agradable estar con ella, pues compartían tan pocas cosas, que difícilmente le ponían en el compromiso de decirle algo.- ¿Qué tal?

Ella enseñó su mochila, cargada de libros y su rostro reflejaba un real fastidio.

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca- declaró ella.- Y estudiar… menudo aburrimiento. ¿Vas tú también ahí?

- Sí- informó Remus, alegrándose de que con la presencia de la joven tenía una presión más para ponerse, realmente a estudiar.- Transformaciones, ando un poco pez en ella.

La joven se rió.

- Sí, Transformaciones es un verdadero hueso.

Entraron en la sala de estudio de la Biblioteca, y ante la atenta mirada de la señora Pince, caminaron hasta una mesa despejada, lejos del alcance de su penetrante mirada, y se sentaron. Sacaron libros, estuches y pergaminos y se pusieron manos a la obra, cuando después de casi dos horas, Alice levantó la vista del pergamino y se desperezó como un gato.

- Creo que voy a por algo de comer- susurró, con voz traviesa.

- Que no te vea Pince- advirtió él.

Se sintió culpable por alentar a una compañera a infringir las normas, pero resultaba que su estómago le estaba gritando incesantemente que quería ingerir algo, así que una vez más intentó concentrarse en su estudio, cuando por un lado, asomó la cabellera pelirroja de Lily Evans.

- Hola, Remus- saludó con ese aire de sabelotodo que la perseguía por doquier. Era lista, era guapa, era inteligente… y siempre se quedaba con ese gesto de perfecta alumna Gryffindor.

Remus levantó la vista hacia los ojos verdes de la joven y permaneció impasible.

- ¿Has visto a James?- preguntó ella.

- No- contestó él, secamente.

La joven no se rindió.

- Es que tengo que hablar con él un momento, a ver si tengo bien el trabajo de Transformaciones- le informó. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto de la mano mientras el joven licántropo se preguntaba cómo demonios la chica podía tener dudas, siendo ella tan lista e inteligente… tan pedante, tan… _Lily Evans_.

- No, no lo sé.

- Ah, es que con el trabajo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… uf, me ocupa todo el tiempo, y no he podido ponerme bien con el de Transformaciones ¿quién iba a decir que estudiar a los licántropos fuera tan difícil?

Un sexto sentido dentro del joven, se despertó, alerta. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba lobo, licántropo o alguno de sus derivados, su oído se afinaba, intentando captar cada palabra, cada pensamiento.

- No sé- contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Era lo único para lo que no le había hecho falta estudiar, y tuvo ganas de reírse de ella.

- En fin, tengo que irme- sonrió la perfecta Lily.- Tengo que rematar ese trabajo… la mente de los licántropos es realmente compleja, con todo lo que conlleva su posición, no sé si me entiendes, pobres, son tan diferentes que deben sentirse mal.

- No, no te entiendo- cortó él, con brusquedad. Mojó su pluma en el tintero y escribió el título del trabajo para Transformaciones.

- Yo… esto, me voy- declaró la joven, alejándose. Pero Remus ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrado no saltando hacia ella. ¿Pobres? Que él supiera no tenía nada malo, tan solo era con los demás, con un pequeño problema…

Pero detuvo la pluma sobre el papiro y negó con la cabeza. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él tenía algo que podía hacer mucho mal. Tenía algo maligno dentro de él, podría atacar a alguien, sobre todo a alguien querido, y no podría seguir viviendo nunca más. El terror por hacer algo mal, lo aterraba.

Pero él no quería que sintieran lástima de él, sabía que tenía una lacra, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Simplemente, tendría que apartarse. Peor que el miedo y el rechazo, era la lástima, pues tendían a considerarte inferior… ¿acaso ella le consideraba inferior? Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando descubriera quién era realmente.

Se sobresaltó cuando la silla que estaba a su derecha se movió y se giró repentinamente para ver dos trenzas con dos lazos que se sentaban junto a él.

- ¿Te he dado un susto?- preguntó ella. Se rió por lo bajo.- Perdona, no quería asustarte, pero es que no quería que Pince me pillase.

Escucharon unos pasos hacia ellos y automáticamente, la joven Alice ocultó su trofeo, robado de las cocinas, bajo la mesa. La mirada inquisidora de la bibliotecaria se posó sobre ellos, sobre sus apuntes, y finalmente, se fue hacia otro lugar.

- Uf…

Se rieron por lo bajo, después de que la tensión acumulada por los momentos en los que pensaron que los habían pillado, se disipara.

- ¿Qué has traído?- preguntó él.

- Chocolate- contestó ella, con una sonrisa pícara.- Ayuda a estudiar, y además, levanta el ánimo.

El joven le robó unas onzas y comenzaron a comer un poco, en silencio, mientras sus ojos viajaban por los apuntes. Él, después, posó su mirada sobre ella, en su cara redonda, que reflejaba el placer de consumir el dulce y comenzó a bajar su mirada, poco a poco, percatándose de que la joven ya no era tan niña.

- ¿Me estás mirando las tetas?- preguntó ella, súbitamente, en un susurro que lo golpeó como si fuera una bofetada. No estaba enfadada, pero Remus, en esos momentos, no estaba para percatarse de ese matiz.

- Lo… lo sie… e… nto… muchí… simo- tartamudeó después de carraspear varias veces. Ella, sin evitarlo se empezó a reír, provocando que la tez roja de Remus se volviera más brillante y llamativa. Ella al verle más rojo, aumentó la fuerza de su risa, y los segundos siguientes fueron confusos, llenos de acción y de gritos.

- ¿Quieren detener esta muestra de falta de respeto por los libros y sus lectores?- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas, cargada de ira contenida.

El susurro provocó un sobresalto a la joven que lanzó un chillido, y en el momento siguiente, tanto ella como Remus estaban corriendo a la salida, mientras sus propias cosas se volvían contra ellos, golpeándoles insaciablemente, una y otra vez.

Finalmente, en un rellano próximo a la biblioteca, pudieron liberarse del conjuro y comenzaron a recoger todas sus cosas, que desperdigadas en el suelo, descansaban sin ningún orden.

- Esta es mi letra- declaró Alice, mientras curioseaba entre las hojas de su compañero. Entre ambos, consiguieron reorganizar el caos, en silencio, pues Remus tenía algo que se le atragantaba y sentía que no podría volver a mirarla. Le había pillado observándola atentamente, y no quería que pensara nada raro de él.

Finalmente, él con manos torpes, cogió todas sus cosas, las cargó a la espalda y se fue alejando cuando ella le cogió por detrás.

- ¡Oye! No me ignores- pidió.- No me importa que me hayas estado observando- confesó ella. Se giró y se puso delante de él.- Es más- sonrió, pícara,- eso quiere decir que he dejado de ser una niña ¿no?

Él permaneció unos segundos en silencio, y después se rió.

- ¿Entonces no te importa que te mire?

- Dentro de unos límites- matizó ella.

Ups, eso quería decir que Remus tenía unos límites, y no podía pasar mirándose… cosa que se volvió súbitamente mucho más atractiva para hacer y no le podría quitar el ojo de encima. En esos momentos, entendía a la perfección lo que significaba para James y Sirius ir un poco más allá.

- Vale, aparta tu vista- pidió ella, sin enfadarse, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

- Pensé que no te importaba- contestó él, pasando a su lado y retándola con la mirada. Ella corrió hasta alcanzarle, mientras sus trenzas volaban junto a ella.

- ¡Dije dentro de unos límites!

- Pero no sé que límites son…- se encogió de hombros y le volvió a echar un vistazo ahí donde más la iba a enfadar. Sintió como una corriente por dentro al verla rebotada y sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¡Remus!- protestó ella. Él volvió a picarla, cuando finalmente, ella se marchó ofendida, dejando bastante mal al pobre chico. No entendía qué había hecho mal… desde luego, las chicas eran un auténtico misterio, y comprendió a Sirius cuando dijo que ellas se molestaban por nada.

Se encaminó hacia la sala común de la Torre Gryffinfor, cuando le salió al paso una joven, una estudiante de cursos superiores. Iba a Slytherin, pero eso no evitó que él se fijase en ella.

No la había visto en la biblioteca, distraído como estaba con los estudios y Alice, y pensando que no se la iba a encontrar, no había ido sigilosamente. O simplemente, que con Alice, él no se había acordado de la joven alta, morena, de pelo rizoso y sugerente figura, con la que se había estado tropezado desde hacía tres meses antes en la biblioteca…

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Bueno, iré poniendo sucesivamente las otras tres partes en breve, prometo no tardar mucho._

_Besos. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Continúo subiendo (ya dije que iba a ir rápido ;P)_

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Estaban los cuatro repasando los últimos apuntes que les habían dado. Tanto Sirius como James querían terminar pronto para poder irse a divertirse un poco. El silencio de la biblioteca y la mirada severa de Pince evitaba que hablasen animadamente entre ellos, pero no que intercambiaran gestos, entre risas ahogadas.

Remus, quien quería terminar ya el trabajo, se levantó y fue a por un libro de apoyo. Revolvió entre los estantes, alejándose cada vez más de aquella mesa, cuando finalmente, quedó oculta a su vista.

En una balda baja, encontró el volumen que le interesaba, y cuando alzó la vista, se encontró cara a cara con ella.

Su pelo moreno y rizoso enmarcaba y dulcificaba un rostro pálido, de facciones duras con gruesos labios, pintados con rojo carmín. Su silueta ya de mujer, no la inocente de Alice, no, sino una marcada y evidenciada por el uniforme del colegio. Sus piernas fuertes, bien formadas, su busto prominente. Parecía una diosa salida de un libro de Mitología, la tentación y la sensualidad personificadas.

- Buenas tardes- susurró ella. Y sus palabras, pronunciadas con una voz tan exquisita, hicieron que se quedara anonadado.

- Buenas…- pero no pudo decir nada más. Aún le parecía increíble que una joven, y más teniendo en cuenta su aspecto, le dirigiese la palabra. Las únicas que le hablaban eran Alice, y Evans, preguntándole sobre James y demostrándole cuanto sabía de todo en general.

- Perdona, pero, si no lo necesitara, no te lo pediría, es que necesito el libro que acabas de coger- declaró ella, como si le diera tremenda pena tener que arrebatarle ese manual.

Él se lo tendió, con la boca abierta como un bobo, mientras intentaba balbucear algo así parecido a que no le importaba. Ella cogió el libro, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Solo varios segundos después de que ella desapareciera tras la estantería, el pobre chico reaccionó, llevándose una mano a la zona de la mejilla que había entrado en contacto con sus labios. Y allí, sonriendo como un tonto, fue lentamente, arrastrando sus pies, preguntándose cómo demonios tenía tanta suerte de que una chica tan explosiva como esa, se hubiera fijado en él. Tenía presente de que ella era de Slytherin, pero parecía que no le importaba que él fuera un mocoso de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que le había dado a ella el libro que justo él necesitaba, así que se giró a sus amigos, y declarando que necesitaba un libro, se marchó, mientras ellos, se encogían de hombros y le decían que le esperaban fuera, ya que James quería practicar un poco de Quidditch.

Fue de nuevo a la estantería a ver si encontraba otro libro que le sirviera de ayuda, cuando, nuevamente, ella volvió a aparecer.

- Muchísimas gracias- le declaró ella.- Eres muy amable. Le miró sonriente y después dijo, como si dudara o tuviera miedo de equivocarse.- ¿Tú te llamabas Remus Lupin?

Él se quedó clavado en el suelo, sorprendido. Era increíble que ella conociera su nombre y él no.

- Sí…- declaró él con voz queda.

La joven le tendió la mano.

- Encantada- declaró ella.- Soy Bellatrix Black, prima de tu amigo Sirius- dijo, explicando así que conociera su nombre.- Eres muy encantador- alabó. Después, sonrió:- Y pronto descubrirás que yo también soy encantadora.

Se dio media vuelta después de devolverle el libro, y le lanzó un beso furtivo. Antes de desaparecer, le dijo, sonriente:

- Ah, Remus… no le digas a nadie nuestro encuentro. Ya sabes, soy Slytherin y tú Gryffindor.

- Te lo prometo- barbotó él, sin saber cómo esas palabras llegaron a sus labios. Ella le guiñó el ojo, cerrando así el trato, sellando un acuerdo secreto.

Tal como había prometido, no dijo nada. Salió de la biblioteca cargando las cosas y con el libro entre los brazos, sujetándolo fuertemente, no fuera a ser que se le escapara. Una chica mayor, una de curso superiores, encima de Slytherin le había dirigido la palabra.

Encima había sido amable.

Encaminándose hacia el campo de Quidditch, pensó en su figura. Apenas se había atrevido a fijarse en algo, porque toda ella resultaba magnífica. Y su voz tan suave. Aún recordaba el suave roce de sus labios contra su mejilla.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo. observó a Sirius, que junto a Peter apoyaban a James desde las gradas. Los observó desde la distancia. Qué bien se lo pasaban ellos, sin él. No hacía falta que los molestara.

Repentinamente se acordó de que la joven le había dicho que Sirius era su primo y, extrañado, se preguntó porqué el joven les había dicho que su prima loca y psicópata Bellatrix Black era lo peor y que pasaba de ella como ella pasaba de él.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

A él, Bellatrix no le había parecido tan mala. De hecho, había sido muy amable con él, y había reconocido que Sirius era su primo, así que ¿qué malo había en ello? Pero, por experiencia, Remus sabía que no debía fiarse de las primeras impresiones. Un ejemplo perfecto era él mismo.

Remus el estudiante aplicado, amable y cordial.

Pocos sospechaban que tras aquella máscara de gratitud y amabilidad se escondía una bestia espeluznante.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuarto, a estudiar.

A las dos horas, James, Peter y Sirius entraron en la habitación armando ruido y riéndose a carcajada limpia. Sirius se sentó en la cama de Remus y le miró.

- Por favor, Remus, vas a morir un día después de tanto estudiar- se rió mientras James se sentaba junto a él, observando al joven que estaba sentado en el escritorio.

- Es cierto, Sirius tiene razón, un día morirás de intoxicación aguda por estudios.

Peter se rió fuertemente mientras unos lagrimones comenzaban a caerle de los ojos. James al verle se empezó a reír fuertemente y, finalmente, los cuatro acabaron retorciéndose en el suelo mientras reían sin saber por qué.

- Bajemos a cenar, anda, que tengo hambre- dijo Sirius al rato mientras se llevaba las manos a la barriga.

James se enjuagó unas lágrimas que le habían saltado a causa del ataque de risa mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Peter. Remus sonrió alegremente, aquellos eran uno de los pocos momentos en los que se reía con completa libertad.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, mientras continuaban riéndose, Sirius, súbitamente, rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Remus y le dijo:

- Oye, una cosa ¿estás bien? No viniste al final…

Remus enrojeció:

- Bueno… es que me acordé que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y…- carraspeó él, intentando eludirse del fuerte brazo de su amigo.

Sirius se rió por lo bajo:

- ¿Te gusta Alice, verdad? No hace falta que finjas… me he dado cuenta- el tono de Sirius fue de un hermano mayor. Remus le miró durante unos segundos. Sí, aquella excusa podía servirle para ocultar el encuentro con Bellatrix. Antes de nada, debía cerciorarse qu la joven no buscaba nada más.

- Bueno, yo…- sin saber por qué, comenzó a sonrojarse. ¿Tan buen actor era? El corazón le latía con mucha rapidez.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo:

- Tío, para lo que quieras, dímelo… al menos, espero que no seas tan cobarde como James.

Le guiñó un ojo y continuó bajando la escalera. Los cuatro amigos se sentaron juntos en el lugar de siempre, mientras Remus intentaba recobrarse de la conversación con Sirius. ¿De verdad le gustaba Alice? Sirius había dicho que se había dado cuenta. O quizá era simplemente porque era con la única chica con la que podía tratar.

Intentando olvidarse del tema, comenzó a comer mientras que James les contaba apasionado, las nuevas de Quidditch, en las que informaba que Snape, un alumno de Slytherin con el pelo muy graso y con el que habían tenido un encontronazo el año pasado, había intentado entrar en el equipo de Slytherin y lo habían rechazado.

En esos momentos Lily Evan pasó por delante y le dirigió una mirada de furia a el joven jugador, y más tarde alzó su mirada al techo, como intentando que su nariz tocara el lejano y cambiante techo del Gran Comedor.

- Lily parece que tiene un palo metido por el culo- declaró Sirius mientras su amigo le golpeaba, Remus asentía con la cabeza y Peter se quejaba de que ella era muy simpática con él.

- ¡Pero si te trata como si tuvieras cinco años!- le espetó Remus con furia. Una de las tantas cosas por las que no soportaba a Lily era porque trataba a Peter como si fuera un ser inferior que no entendía nada.

Peter se encogió de hombros:

- Al menos no es desagradable conmigo- señaló.

James y Sirius se pusieron alerta. Ellos eran uno de los chicos más temidos de su curso, y mientras nadie supiera quienes eran, también lo eran de los cursos superiores. Solían hacer jugarretas, meterse en los dormitorios de los demás, dejar pequeñas sorpresas y gastar bromas. Normalmente elegían sus blancos entre las personas que molestaban a Peter, aunque también las hacían contra las chicas, que se enfadaban soberanamente y no entendían el humor de los dos amigos desconocidos.

Remus tenía la acertada impresión de que si las chicas supieran que James y Sirius eran los que solían entrar en sus habitaciones y dejarles animales de fango, trampas mágicas o vocifeadores, dejarían al instante de desear seguir todos sus pasos. Por suerte, ellos no se atrevían con las chicas de cursos superiores, porque no dudaban que si les descubría, posiblemente acabaran en calzoncillos en frente de todo el colegio.

- ¿Quién se ha metido contigo, Peter?- preguntó James.

- No, nadie… tranquilos…- dijo el chico bastante azorado, mientras intentaba cubrirse con una servilleta.

Los justicieros James y Sirius… Remus envidiaba el coraje con el que se enfrentaban a los problemas y a los adversarios para defender a un amigo. Él en cambio, se refugiaba en su fachada de chico amable y correcto y huía… huía como un indeseable.

Hacia el final de la cena, James y Sirius consiguieron sonsacarle el nombre de aquella persona: Lucius Malfoy, un alumno de cursos superiores de Slytherin. Sirius, como oveja negra de la familia Black, se dedicó aquella noche a informar sobre su objetivo, desoyendo por completo las advertencias de Remus sobre lo peligroso que era.

- Es de sexto, Slytherin, suele ir con la loca de mi prima Bellatrix y un tal Rabastan- declaró.- Así que supongo que él también es uno de esos gilipollas que creen en la pureza de su estupidez.

- Espero que no estéis pensando en molestarle… una cosa son las niñas esas de primero, pero él es peligroso…

- Calla, Remus- le cortó James, mirando a Sirius, esperando más información.

- Quizá podríamos atacarle cuando estuviera distraído… ¿os parece cerca del sauce boxeador?- preguntó Sirius mientras se reía.

- ¡NO!- exclamó Remus.

- Oh… sí, les lanzamos un hechizo para que se enteren…

- ¿Pretendéis tumbar a dos alumnos de sexto y una de quinto siendo vosotros de segundo? ¡Es imposible!

James se guiró hacia él y le dijo:

- Algo es imposible solo porque una persona se molestó en ponerle el im- delante.

- No estoy para bromas- le fulminó con la mirada Remus. Pero ellos no le hicieron caso y mientras Peter se acostaba y conciliaba el sueño, mientras él mismo fingía dormir, James y Sirius ideaban entre susurros la que sería su próxima travesura. La vez que traspasarían los límites más de lo que se habían planteado alguna vez.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

La traición quemaba como un puñal. Removía sus entrañas hasta arrancar sus últimos gritos. Y eso, que él había sido quien había traicionado y no al revés. Se preguntó cómo les dolería a ellos aquella traición, cometida por alguien insospechado.

Pero no podía permitirlo. Prefería que lo odiaran a que les pasara algo. Ellos habían sido lo más parecido a amigos. E iban a enfrentarse a algo demasiado grande, algo que iba más allá de sus capacidades. Y él, que lo sabía, debía impedirlo. Tenía que evitar que salieran perdiendo mucho.

Aquella pandilla tenía a dos prefectos. Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Black. Cada uno de su curso, eran Slytherins y aunque Rabastan no poseía ningún poder frente a los profesores, lo cierto es que era uno de los miembros más peligrosos del colectivo Slytherin, lo que suponía que tanto James como Sirius, si eran descubiertos, siendo Gryffindor, serían los dos alumnos más atosigados y odiados por las serpientes.

Él tenía que evitar aquella situación, y solo se le ocurría acudir a una persona.

Cuando ella le vio llegar lo recibió con una expresión de sorpresa. Pero apenas dejaba entrever aquel sentimiento. Simplemente, puso su mano en su cadera izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha apartaba los traviesos rizos morenos que enmarcaban su rostro, y su expresión.

- Buenas tardes, Remus- saludó ella, con voz suave. Estaban en la biblioteca y ella estudiaba a solas una de las muchas cosas que estaba aprendiendo en Pociones.

- Perdona por molestarte- murmuró él, rojo como un tomate. Se había olvidado del aura misterioso y arrollador que la joven desprendía. Agitó la cabeza y carraspeó ¡estaba allí para ayudar a sus amigos!- Tengoalgomuyimportantequedecirte- declaró de carretilla, para evitar trabarse.

Al principio pensó que ella le iba a coger del pelo y sacarlo a rastras de allí, pero lo que hizo ella le dejó totalmente anonadado. Cogió dos sillas cercanas y las acercó a la mesa. Le ofreció sentarse y con una sonrisa esperó a que empezara a hablar.

Sonrojado y sin apenas mirarla, le contó lo que unos amigos suyos intentaban planear. No dijo nombres, pero sabía que ella lo sabría. Si no era por sus amigos, él no estaría allí desvelándole un plan contra Lucius Malfoy. Ella, en cambio, no dio muestras de conocer a los que iban a ser los autores de la obra.

Cuando él terminó de contarle lo que iba a ocurrir, ella se quedó en silencio, meditando y después le dijo:

- Me sorprende Remus que me cuentes esto- dijo, ella.

Él decidió poner las cosas claras. Por mucho que Bellatrix le hipnotizara, pero él debía poner a sus amigos por encima de cualquier cosa. Decirle a la "enemiga" lo que pretendían hacer James y Sirius a Malfoy ya era bastante traición como para encima que lo considerara porque deseaba acercarse a ella.

- Te he contado esto porque no quiero que sean denunciados a Dumbledore ni que sean blanco de toda la casa Slytherin.

Ella enarcó una ceja:

- Para ello hubiera sido mejor contárselo a un profesor.

Él desvió la mirada pero después, recuperó el aplomo.

- No veo a los profesores actuando con discreción.

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón y después, sonrió ampliamente.

- Tranquilo, confía en mí, yo lo arreglaré.

Las siguientes cuatro horas a aquella conversación las llevó bastante mal. La tripa comenzó a dolerle, empezó a esquivar a todos mientras sus manos sudadas se retorcían la una a la otra. Su corazón latía desbocado y con cada movimiento pensaba que iba a morir del susto.

La profesora McGonagall, en cierta ocasión le echó la bronca por estar merodeando por los pasillos y lo mandó a la sala común de vuelta, así que él, obediente fue casi corriendo a pesar de que quería invertir bastante en ese recorrido. Cuando llegaba vio salir a James y Sirius de la sala común, estaban muy serios.

- Lo sabemos- declaró Sirius con rotundidad. El corazón de Remus estuvo a punto de salir por la boca ¿cómo era posible que se habían enterado? Su primer pensamiento de ira fue para con Bellatrix, que posiblemente se había chivado a su primo.

Por suerte, James aclaró la situación antes de que Remus se delatara:

- No debemos hacerlo- declaró James.- Sabemos que es muy peligroso, así que tranquilo, no atacaremos al asqueroso de Malfoy.

- ¿Y a dónde vais?- preguntó, con desconfianza Remus.

- ¡Qué preguntas haces!- se rió Sirius.- Vamos al campo de Quidditch.- Miró a James y este completó la información mientras Remus los miraba alternativamente sin decidirse aún por creerlos.

- Sí, voy a hacer un entrenamiento especial… el capitán del equipo quiere probar una nueva estrategia.

- Oh, de acuerdo- sonrió Remus, contentos porque sus amigos habían dejado aparcada aquella horrible y alocada idea, y también, feliz por no deberle una a Bellatrix. Estaba seguro de que si no ocurría nada, ella pensara que se había burlado de ella y la tomaría con él, pero al menos sus dos amigos no se verían implicados.

Entró en la sala común contento cuando se encontró con Peter y Evans en una de las mesas de estudio. Arrugó el entrecejo al notar el tono con el que ella le hablaba:; melosa, despacio, marcando cada sílaba, tratándole como a un niño de cinco años. Él la atendía, absorto y Remus se cabreó también con Peter por permitirle que le trataran como a un despojo, cuando se acercó a ellos, Peter le saludó con una voz aflautada, la misma que ponía cada vez que estaba nervioso.

- ¡Hola, Remus!- saludó. Miró nervioso a Evans y sus ojos se salieron casi de su órbita cuando escuchó la pregunta de Remus:

- Hola, Peter…- miró a Evans y le espetó:- ¿Quieres algo?

Ella se levantó, resultona y se apartó el pelo de la cara como si fuera una diva. A Remus le irritó que intentara imitar tan mal el estilo y la elegancia de Bellatrix.

- Estaba ayudando a tu amigo.

- Tranquila que ahora le ayudo yo…

- No, no, yo estoy bien- declaró Peter. Miró nervioso a Evans, quien se retiró y cogió de la manga a Remus, impaciente.- Remus, Remus- dijo, bajando tanto la voz que le fue difícil entenderle.- Sirius y James se acaban de ir… Malfoy.

Remus palideció. ¡Le habían mentido! Tomó aire rogando con todas sus fuerzas que Bellatrix pudiera intervenir de manera favorable. Si lo hacía, quizá James y Sirius no acababan tal mal. Ella le había dicho que no se tenía que preocupar, que ya se encargaría ella.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Bellatrix sonrió mientras caminaba por los desiertos pasillos en dirección al sauce boxeador. Su mano acariciaba el suave tacto de la varita mientras pensaba en aquel chico joven que había acudido a ella.

La primera vez que lo había visto, había sentido la necesidad de decirle algo al ser amigo de su primo, porque así podría saber lo que hacía acercándose a él, pero después, al ver cómo lo arriesgaba para que sus amigos se salvaran… había sido un juego muy peligroso pues ella no solía cumplir con las expectativas de sus compañeros y solía hacer lo más rastrero, pero quizá, aquella vez podía hacer algo por el chico.

Sonrió con perversidad imaginándolo como su propio esclavo, alguien que la siguiera con convicción. Ya tenía su pequeño ejército de serpientes en su propia casa, pero sería muy interesante contar también con un Gryffindor.

Luego se acordó de la mirada del joven, entre admiración y desconfianza.

No, quizá sería bastante difícil engañar a Remus Lupin, así que tendría que emplearse a fondo.

Se escondió tras unos arbustos algo alejadas del Sauce Boxeador, cerca de donde Lucius y Rabastan y observó a dos pequeños Gryffindor acercarse sigilosamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su primo y esperó pacientemente. Seguramente, cuando los dos jóvenes se dieran cuenta que sus objetivos eran demasiado… ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¡Era Sirius! Con menos cerebro que una mosca. Iría directo a suicidarse.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, disfrutando con el espectáculo que iba a acontecer. Lucius y Rabastan solían ir allí después de que el año pasado a un chico casi tuviera un accidente y prohibieran el paso.

Cuando vio que los chicos arrojaban sobre sus cabezas dos bolas de poción y salían huyendo despavoridos, no puedo evitar pensar que eran unos inútiles. Pero en cuanto esas dos bolas fueron alcanzadas por dos hechizos ejecutados desde la distancia y estallaron, cayendo como lluvia fina sobre sus objetivos, Bellatrix no pudo ni reprimir la risa ni las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos.

Mientras, Lucius y Rabastan experimentaban una serie de transformaciones que les cambió el color de la piel a verde, y sus pelos se iban moviendo como serpientes mientras comenzaban a gritar por un picor que se les esparcía ahí donde había acabado posándose las gotas de poción.

Los dos se miraron, buscando al agresor, cuando escucharon la risa maníaca de Bellatrix, quien salió de su escondite, con las manos en la barriga mientras lloraba.

- Sois patéticos…- anunciaba antes de proferir una mayor carcajada. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Sirius solía ser bastante ingenioso con sus bromas, lo sabía de las veces que ella y sus dos hermanas habían sufrido sus pequeñas chiquilladas.

Lucius se enfadó con ella e intentó atacarla, pero a pesar de que Bellatrix no estaba preparada, aquella poción resultaba tan buena que le impedía ponerse en guardia. Bellatrix los seguía mirando con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Has sido tú?- preguntó Rabastan.- ¡Se lo voy a decir a mi hermano!

- Oh… que pena…- continuó riéndose. Bellatrix dudaba mucho que Rodolphus le dijera nada. Estaban saliendo juntos, a pesar de que él ya había dejado el colegio y si se enteraba que su hermano pequeño había sido blanco de una broma así, seguramente él saldría peor que ella. Decidió ayudarles a ir a la enfermería con la varita, a distancia, por si aquella sustancia que habían arrojado los dos niñatos de Gryffindor la afectaban a ella.

Cuando llegaron, Bellatrix les dejó allí, todavía riéndose de lo cómicos que estaban con aquellas pintas, cuando se cruzó con Sirius y James, quienes la miraron interrogantes, aún preguntándose porqué ella sabía lo que había ocurrido. Bella les puso la mano en el hombro y después de felicitarles por tan divertido espectáculo les siseó:

- Volvéis a tocar a un Slytherin sin mi consentimiento y estáis muertos.

Después, continuó su camino mientras seguía riéndose.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Al final me ha cabido en tres partes, espero que la disfrutéis y que me comentéis que tal (por eso de la curiosiad). Besos_.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando Remus llegó corriendo al Sauce Boxeador, en busca de marcas de pelea o algo así, no se encontró con nada exceptuando un vapor verde amarillento, seguramente, de la poción que James y Sirius habían ideado, engañando a Evans para que les ayudara en el proceso sin saber para qué lo iban a utilizar.

Temiéndose lo peor, fue corriendo de vuelta al castillo cuando se encontró con James y Sirius que hablaban sobre Bellatrix y su retorcido humor.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no nos hiciera nada?- se preguntaba Sirius.- Está claro que ella y yo nos caemos mal.

- Bueno, quizá Lucius sea tan cretino que hasta a ella le cae mal- se rieron con fuerza hasta que la aparición de Remus en el pasillo los detuvo con sorpresa.

- Veo que al final lo habéis hecho- dijo con un poco de resentimiento en su voz. Sirius fue quien intentó quitarle importancia:

- Mira, no vamos a dejar que nadie nos pise de mala manera, así que… Remus, no pasó nada al final ¿qué importancia tiene?

Y mientras los dos amigos se alejaban, Remus permaneció en el piso, sin moverse, mientras lamentaba haber recurrido a Bellatrix. Seguramente, si les hubieran pillado, les habría hecho escarmentarse y para otra vez se lo habrían pensado más de dos veces. Pero en esos momentos, con aquella sensación de impunidad, posiblemente intentaran algo más gordo.

Como cada vez que necesitaba pensar, se escabulló por los muchos pasillos y recovecos que guardaba Hogwarts. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar ¿había hecho lo correcto? No lo sabía, quizá tenía que dejarles enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy y si él les bajaba los humos, hubiera sido mejor para ellos.

Recordó cuando Malfoy había pillado a uno de un curso inferior intentando gastarle una jugarreta. El pobre chaval, de cuarto, había quedado muy escarmentado cuando le hicieron desaparecer todas sus ropas delante de la mitad del colegio. Había sido muy cruel y humillante y eso que el joven era de Slytherin.

Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

No, había hecho bien acudiendo a Bellatrix. Quedaran como quedaran contra Malfoy, hubiera sido peor. Él, podría decirse que había vendido su alma a aquella alumna de Slyherin de la que solo corrían rumores y los insultos y desprecios de Sirius. Pero sus amigos estaban a salvo ¿no? Aquello era lo único que le importaba.

- Ui, perdona, Remus- declaró una chica chocándose contra él. Era Alice, una niña muy vivaracha. Remus se enrojeció ligeramente.

- Hola ¿qué tal estás?- preguntó él.

Ella sonrió alegremente y agitó su cabeza, haciendo que las dos trenzas que llevaba de peinado se movieran rítmicamente a ambos lados de su dulce y redondeado rostro.

- Muy bien.

- Bueno yo…- declaró Remus e indicó el largo corredor. Ella, acertadamente, interpretó su gesto.

- Claro, claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Adiós, Remus! Un placer haberte visto- le guiñó un ojo y siguió alejándose mientras de vez en cuando daba un saltito.

Remus se quedó allí, de Pie, mientras la observaba alejarse. ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan feliz? Remus la envidió y a la vez se alegró por ella. Eso de ser tan feliz… ojalá pudiera conocer ese secreto.

Estaba tan absorto observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Alice, que no notó unos sigilosos pasos que se acercaron por su espalda. Solo se percató de la presencia de alguien, cuando la joven y atractiva Bellatrix.

- Vaya, así que te me has enamorado…- susurró a su oído.

Remus se quedó inmóvil mientras el corazón, sobresaltado, latía rápidamente. Sus manos temblaron apenas unos segundos y después él carraspeó para recuperar la voz y se giró para observarla.

- Bella… Bellatrix…- susurró.

Ella sonrió, amistosamente. Pero esa expresión no le engañó. Bellatrix era una mujer sensual y aunque imitara con impecable elegancia la inocencia de Alice, Remus, sabía de sobra qe no debía dejarse engañar. Al fin y al cabo, él también parecía adorable, como repetía muchas veces Sirius, y en cambio, era una bestia inmunda.

- ¿Qué tal estás? Acabo de venir de gastarle una broma a Lucius y a Rabastan- comentó.- Gases irritantes, ingenioso, realmente ingenioso- enarcó la ceja y Remus supo que iba a pagar. Así que mejor que fuera rápido.

- Supongo que ahora vendrás a pedirme algo a cambio ¿verdad? No importa, lo suponía ¿qué deseas?- preguntó.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Los estudiantes estaban muy agitados. Había mucha cola y algunos bastantes nerviosos y estresados. Sirius y James no paraban de gastar bromas mientras que Peter se las apañaba como podía para que ninguno de sus bártulos se le cayera ladera abajo. Remus, tuvo que ayudarle cuando su baúl se abrió al paso de los chicos más populares de Slytherin, entre ellos Bellatrix.

Lucius Malfoy les miró por encima del hombro con expresión burlona y Sirius fue a contraatacar cuando la mirada profunda de Bellatrix lo detuvo.

- Ninguna estupidez- chistó ella.

Gastaron sus energías en ayudar a recoger las cosas. Pronto se les unió Lily y Alice y fueron con ellos hasta el expreso de Hogwarts. En todo el verano no se iban a ver y querían despedirse como debería.

Remus, pensando en otra cosa, observó la fina figura de Bellatrix. Recordaba aún sus palabras de aquel día.

_- ¿Qué deseo?- preguntó.- ¿Quieres decir que aceptas cualquier condición?_

_- Excepto de hacer daño a mis amigos- matizó él. No quería arrepentirse más tarde del trato. Bellatrix lo miró expectante, giró alrededor de él._

_- ¿Sabes? Lo que me gusta de ti es tu lealtad ante tus amigos. Leal, valiente… todo un Gryffindor. Pero hay algo que te diferencia de los demás, no eres estúpido, o quizá lo suficiente, como para ir cobardemente a pedirme ayuda. A tu enemigo… ¿o es que no me consideras tu enemigo?_

_Remus no dijo nada. No sabía en qué acabaría todo aquello. Comenzó a temblar, la incertidumbre era lo peor que podría pasar. Ella continuó caminando lentamente, como si una danza se tratara, mientras seguía hablando._

_- Acudiste a mi, a pesar de que no era de fiar. Porque, Remus, has de saber que todos me miran o con miedo o con ciega admiración. Pero tú, no, tú me miras, me adoras, pero también eres cauteloso. Sabes que no soy de fiar… y tienes razón. Y sin embargo, aquí estás, vendiéndote tu alma._

_Hizo una pausa, se apartó el pelo de la cara y le miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba a él._

_- Tus amigos son afortunados de tenerte como amigo y yo lo envidio. Así que este es mi trato. Yo seré tu amiga tan solo en la intimidad. El resto del tiempo no existiremos el uno para el otro, simplemente._

_Remus finalmente, se atrevió a hablar. ¿Era solo aquello? ¿Ser amigos?_

_- ¿Quieres… que seamos amigos?- preguntó, sin estar seguro._

_- No, amigos no, si no eres un verdadero amigo de alguien ¿para qué molestarse? Tú y yo nunca lo seremos… más bien, confidentes. Quiero que cuando tengas algún problema me lo cuentes ¿estamos?_

_Remus asintió, y tragó saliva. Ahora tenía más miedo que antes ¿qué implicaba aquello?_

_- Va… vale…_

_Bellatrix lo miró desde la altura_

_- Bien, empecemos ahora ¿quién es esa chica que te gusta?_

- ¡Au!- protestó Remus cuando el baúl le cayó sobre el pie derecho.

James se rió de él:

- ¡Remus! Presta atención a lo que haces.

Alice volvió a agitar sus coletas en el aire mientras se reía. Lily, de fondo, seguía con su imparable charloteo con Peter, quien la escuchaba atentamente. Sirius se despedía en esos momentos de una chica, mientras que un nuevo compañero se les unía.

- ¿Qué tal, chavales?- preguntó.

- Hola, Frank- saludó Alice, contenta. Remus se giró bruscamente y el baúl casi se le vuelve a resbalar, pero Fank Longbottom le ayudó a cogerlo a tiempo.

- Venga, tenemos que subir ya al vagón- protestó Lily.- Hay que irse ya…

Entre empujones y atropellos, consiguieron finalmente subir todo el equipaje y colocarlo en un compartimiento en el que se juntaron todos. Alice y Frank se sentaron juntos mientras Remus los observaba desde el lado opuesto y se sumía en sus propios pensamientos para evitar saltarle a la yugular de Frank.

Lily y Sirius charlaban animadamente mientras James y Peter se entretenían con una partida de snaps explosivos. Y mientras Remus recordaba cómo Bellatrix y él habían forjado una extraña relación.

Él le contaba cosas sobre Alice mientras Bellatrix le iba aconsejando qué hacer o qué decir. También ella compartía parte de sus cosas con Rodolphus, le decía que no estaba segura, era un hombre de pocas palabras y además, él ya trabajaba, con lo cual seguramente esperaba cosas muy diferentes de ella que las que ella esperaba de él. Remus apenas le decía nada, tampoco sabría que hacer o decir, pero ella parecía feliz teniendo a alguien que la escuchara a su lado.

Enrojeció ligeramente cuando recordó el beso que ella le había dado en los labios explicándole la temática de cómo había que dar el primer beso a una chica. Se ocultó en el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo e intentó borrar aquel recuerdo.

¡Estaba tan cerca de ella! Podía apreciar su sutil perfume, sus curvas marcadas por el uniforme, su pelo sinuoso.

Al rato, vino el carrito de la comida y fue una oportunidad para pensar en otra como, por ejemplo, elegir un momento para darle el beso a Alice. Podía ser en el andén, podría hacer que iba a darle un beso en la mejilla y que se confundía…

Pero no, rechazó la idea, iba a ver demasiados espectadores, entre ellos los padres de ambos. No podría soportar la vergüenza.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron, Remus fue a pedirle a Alice que si le podía bajar a ella el baúl, pero en cambio, Fank se le adelantó, así que, compungido, quedó arrugado en su asiento, mientras los demás se iban y él pedía por dentro que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero aquello no sucedió.

Tanto James, como Sirius y Peter, se quedaron sentados en el asiento opuesto, observándole.

- Así que te gusta Alice- empezó a decir Sirius con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

- No sé de qué habláis- negó Remus mientras se levantaba bruscamente y les daba la vuelta para poder sacar su baúl y a la vez, disimular que se había puesto rojo.

- Hablamos que te has pasado casi todo el viaje leyendo al revés las dos mismas páginas de un libro que ya te habías leído hacía dos meses, y además, que te has pasado casi todo el viaje mirándola y te has puesto rojo como un tomate cuando ella te pilló observándola- señaló James.

Remus se sentó de nuevo en el asiento, derrotado.

- Pídiele salir- dijo Peter.- Seguramente te dirá que sí…

- Además… de Frank nos podemos encargar nosotros- declaró Sirius, guiñándole un ojo y cascándose los nudillos.

Remus suspiró profundamente… si ellos supieran. Valoraba muchísimo a Alice, pero no podiá arriesgarse a que la mordiera. Incluso a Bellatrix le había ocultado ese secreto, y dudaba que ella sospechara.

- No puedo pedirle salir- declaró él.- No nos vamos a ver en dos meses- protestó.

- Podéis escribiros- propuso Peter.- Y algún día quedar, aunque sea como amigos.

- Peter tiene razón, no tienes ninguna excusa.

- ¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Y no puedo hacerlo!- protestó él. Tiró fuertemente del asa del baúl y este se rompió. James miró a Sirius y este miró a Peter. Estuvieron en silencio y finalmente James habló:

- Mira, Remus… te lo digo yo porque lo hemos acordado. Si tengo falta de tacto, eso es porque el que tiene el tacto en el grupo eres tú y no nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

Remus arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Y ahora, qué les pasaba?

- Vale, bien… empieza.

- Lo sabemos todo.- Hizo una pausa demasiado dramática y dijo:- Sí, eso de que tu madre está enferma y esas cosas no nos las tragamos. Además- señaló por la ventanilla del vagón al exterior en donde una marabunta de jóvenes y sus padres se reencontraban con el montón de equipaje. Entre ellos, estaban los padres de Remus, buscando a su hijo.- Mira, tu madre parece que luce una salud estupenda.

- Así que no nos lo tragamos- volvió a repetir Sirius.

James retomó su relato, tenía que hacerle entender que ellos le iban a apoyar.

- Sí, hemos estado comparando tus ausencia con los ciclos lunares…

- ¡Ojo! No te estamos comparando con una chica- se apresuró a aclarar Sirius.

- El caso- dijo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius,- nos da igual que seas un licántropo.

Remus se quedó de piedra ¿qué estaban diciendo? ¡Podría matarles!

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, por eso hemos decido convertirnos en animagos, porque así, podemos estar contigo… ¡Estar todos los meses por ahí dando una vuelta en los terrenos de Hogwarts! ¿Te imaginas? Buaa… lo pasaremos de padre- declaró James mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- Y además, tenemos que idear un sistema para que no nos pillen- declaró Sirius.- Peter dijo algo de un mapa, pero… ¡para hacer un mapa de Hogwarts hay que estar mal de la cabeza!

Peter le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y declaró que, por él, se iba a bajar ya del vagón. James le imitó:

- Sí, venga, estoy deseando ponerme a estudiar ya.. ¡el próximo año tenemos que lograrlo!

- ¿No crees que estás siendo muy optimista?- le reprochó Sirius.

Remus, ya en un segundo plano, miraba a sus amigos sin podérselo creer. Le estaban aceptando, estaban haciendo planes para acompañarle. Era una locura, una auténtica locura, lo sabía, pero convertirse en animagos era muy difícil, así que él tenía tiempo de sobra para quitarles aquella cosa de la cabeza.

Cuando bajaban, Sirius se volvió de nuevo hacia él y le dio un codazo.

- Oye, de verdad, deberías decirle a Alice…

- Olvídalo, Sirius- le dijo él.

En esos momentos, Alice se acercó a ellos. Sus padres estaban esperándola junto a su equipaje. Era el momento de la despedida real, hasta dentro de dos meses, no volverían, quizá a hablar.

- Nos vemos el próximo año, Sirius- saludó Alice. Él le sonrió y les guiñó un ojo:

- Voy a despedirme de Lily.

Alice y Remus se miraron. Él estaba bastante nervioso, parecía que la complicidad de meses anteriores que habían ganado los dos juntos en la biblioteca, se había evaporado y entre ellos solo quedaba nerviosismo. Él, por su parte estaba dividido entre besarla o no.

- Bueno… pues… hasta aquí llegamos ¿no?- preguntó él.- Nos veremos en el próximo…- se quedó de piedra cuando notó cómo los torpes labios de Alice se posaron en los suyos. Se separaron casi inmediatamente, los dos muy rojos.

- Nos escribiremos ¿No?- preguntó ella, con los pómulos completamente sonrosados. Se movía nerviosa mientras se estrujaba las manos. Parecía que quería escapar de allí lo antes posible.

- Eh… claro, claro- concedió Remus, pero algo le impedía moverse. ¡Tenía que hacer algo antes de que se le marchara!

Vio cómo ella se daba la vuelta, vio cómo se le escapaba la oportunidad y entonces vio a Bellatrix, que desde la lejanía le instaba a que la besara. Fue la señal que necesitó, cogió a Alice del brazo y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. No en los labios, como había pretendido, pero por algo se empezaba.

- Vaya- declaró Alice, más contenta y aliviada por no saberse rechazada.- ¡Tenemos que vernos!

- ¡Por supuesto!- concordó, feliz.

Vivían en lados opuestas del país, pero no le importó. En esos momentos, tan solo estaba él solo y ella en el andén, mientras la gente pasaba a sus lados, sus padres, los padres de ambos, mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Lily Evans, escandalizada por lo que acababa de presenciar, decía que aquello no debía haberlo hecho, aunque realmente poco le importaba su reacción. Mientras que James, Peter y Sirius le vitoreaban y gritaba, armando más escándalo ellos que otra persona.

Podría ser que aquel contacto fuera el único que iban a tener con ella, podría ser que Remus, durante unos días fuera una bestia, pero en esos momentos, solo era un chico normal que sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas y le latía el corazón fuertemente porque acababa de besar a la chica que le gustaba, y para colmo, encima de sus padres y delante de la mitad del colegio.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

- No te entiendo, Bella- declaró su joven hermana Narcissa, mientras se encaminaban hacia donde estaban sus padres. Andrómeda ya había llegado hasta ellos y les contaba las nuevas del curso.- Me dijiste que ibas a hacer tuyo a ese chico.

Bellatrix sonrió, pacientemente, sería difícil de explicar a Narcissa lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, porque, precisamente, a ella aún le costaba entenderlo.

- Y no me retracto de mis palabras Cissy, pero es mejor así, que él sea como es, porque esa lealtad que tiene con sus amigos, acabará por tenerla también conmigo, y, dentro de unos años, será leal al Señor Oscuro.- Los ojos le brillaron.- Ese será mi regalo.

Narcissa la miró incrédula, seguía sin entender a su hermana.

- Pero… si dices que tiene una lealtad inquebrantable hacia sus amigos ¿porqué crees que también la tendrá contigo?

- Una cosa no quita la otra- señaló Bellatrix.- Y un día le daré a elegir. O ellos, o yo.

Narcissa asintió:

- Claro, creas un vínculo con él, como amiga, confidente y luego le haces que te elija. ¿Pero porqué le va a interesar al señor Oscuro? Digo yo… ¿No es acaso un Gryffindor? No creo que traicione a su amigos.

- Es un hombre lobo- informó Bellatrix.- Mordido por el propio Fernrir Greyback.- Confesó, finalmente. Había estado hablándolo con Rodolphus, quien la había apoyado en el proyecto, claro, que él tampoco sabía todo lo que ocurría.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si me dijo una de Ravenclaw que es uno de los chicos más amables que existen. ¡Ya viste cómo trató a esa niñata tonta!

Bellatrix lamentó que su hermana pequeña fuera como muchas otras personas, que daban más importancia a lo externo que a lo interno. Eran personas fáciles de engañar, no como Remus Lupin que desde un momento, y a pesar de el efecto que ella provocaba en él, nunca se fió en ella completamente. Con aquella mezcla resultaba atractivo y casi ofendía la desconfianza, aunque por otro lado, era entendible.

- Bueno, a veces la gente no es lo que parece.

- Por esa regla de tres, parece que esos cuatro son muy buenos amigos ¿cómo no sabes que simplemente te elegirá a ti porque realmente no los une un vínculo tan poderoso como tú dices?

Ella miró a su hermana pequeña justo cuando llegaban junto al resto de la familia.

- Si me elije por esos motivos y no se queda con sus amigos, entonces, me habrá decepcionado enormemente.

Narcissa miró a su hermana que se apartó el pelo del rostro con gracia mientras un brillo asomaba en la comisura de sus ojos. La hermana pequeña, creyendo que había visto mal, se fijó mejor cuando Bellatrix le sonrió confidentemente antes de empezar a hablar con sus padres, junto a los que ya habían llegado.

Pero no había rastro de ese brillo, de aquel amago de lágrima. Quien la observaba, era, como siembre, la dura, atractiva y altiva Bellatrix Black.

Quizá, aquel brillo, había sido un simple efecto óptico.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Bueno… aquí está ya el final… puff.. realmente me quedó algo flojo el final ¿verdad? Hmm… sí, puede que lo retoque en un futuro, pero primero quiero saber vuestra opinión y vuestras críticas._

_Sobre los personajes… me apetecía meter a un Remus que no soporte a Lily Evans, es que en todos los fics que he leído se llevan bien, y me apetecía cambiar eso. Sobre la historia de amor dentre Alice y Remus… bueno, todos sabemos el final ¿no? Frank consigue imponerse y tienen un hijo en común…_

_Y luego Bellatrix… ¿qué mala eh? El duelo entre Bellatrix y Remus lo tenéis en "Tu perdición", aunque no sé si escribir algo por medio o algo más extenso… pero me parece que no, ando demasiado estresada y atareada como para hacerlo._

_Bueno, pues aquí la historia, espero que os haya gustado, espero que me dejéis algún review, el motivo por el que en vez de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, me ponga a escribir y a perseguir mi sueño (muahaha, hale, un poco de chantaje emocional, xD)_

_¡Besazos!_


End file.
